1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound, a coloring composition which includes the compound, an ink jet recording ink, an ink jet recording method, an ink jet printer cartridge, an ink jet recording material, a color filter, a color toner, and a transfer ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, an ink jet recording method is a method in which printing is carried out by causing small droplets of ink to fly and attach to a recording medium such as paper. It is possible for this printing method to quickly and easily print high-quality images with high resolution using an inexpensive apparatus and, particularly in color printing, techniques have been developed in recent years for image forming methods which may substitute for photographs.
In a case of forming color images using an ink jet recording method, at least a yellow ink, a magenta ink, a cyan ink, and a black ink are generally used. For these inks, there is a demand for characteristics such as physical properties such as viscosity and surface tension to be in appropriate ranges, for excellence in terms of nozzle clogging and preservation stability and providing high-density recorded images, and, moreover, for excellence in terms of lightfastness, ozone resistance, water resistance, and moisture resistance.
Using a water-based ink which has water or a mixture of water and a water-soluble organic solvent as a main solvent satisfies most of the performances at the required level; however, in particular, color tone, saturation, lightfastness, ozone resistance, water resistance, moisture resistance, and the like are greatly affected by the coloring agent and research has been carried out on various dyes in the prior art.
For example, JP2011-148973A describes a xanthene compound, in which an acyl amino group is substituted, and studies have been carried out on the saturation, lightfastness, and ozone resistance of ink jet recording materials which are formed using a coloring composition including this compound.